Así nos conocimos, así nos enamoramos
by Charibdis
Summary: (One-shot) Algunas bebidas, el humo del tabaco, un desconocido bar, un billar y dos atractivas propietarias harán la noche de Fate más que interesante. (HayatexFatexNanoha)


**Siempre se me olvida, ay que ver. **

**Los personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos propietarios.**

* * *

**ASÍ NOS CONOCIMOS, ASÍ NOS ENAMORAMOS**

Era tarde, no había mirado la hora pero mi cuerpo me decía que sí, que precisamente temprano no era. Había estado tirada en el sofá sin hacer nada durante todo el día y sin embargo ahora mi cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, como si tuviera algo interesante que hacer.

Sin oponer mucha resistencia hice aquello que mi cuerpo demandaba. Puse un poco de música y me vestí descuidadamente y sin ganas, lo primero que cogía era válido y mi cuerpo parecía saber mejor que yo qué ropa quería ponerse. Tampoco iba muy allá de mis gustos y mi habitual forma de vestir.

Unos vaqueros negros ajustados y algo gastados, una camiseta escotada debajo de una camisa de cuadros rojos, blancos y negros y mis inseparables botas militares junto con una chaqueta de cuero y mis muchos collares, anillos y pulseras que jamás me quitaba.

Me miré en el espejo del baño y el hormigueo que sentía en el estómago me decía que iba adecuadamente vestida aunque no sabía para qué. Me pinté los ojos con la habilidad que te da la costumbre, desenredé los pocos nudos que tenía mi alborotado pelo rubio y salí del cuarto.

La música seguía sonando y por casualidades de la vida las canciones parecían puestas para mí, para motivarme. Subí un poco el volumen sin importar lo tarde que fuera o que los vecinos se quejaran y bailé por puro instinto.

Mientras bailaba iba recogiendo un poco el lugar, me dejaba caer en el sofá mientras seguía la música y me levantaba con movimientos casi ensayados.

A la vez que recogía y colocaba, buscaba las cosas que llevaría, poca cosa la verdad. El móvil, las llaves, la cartera y mi incondicional paquete de tabaco con sabor a vainilla, recién comprado.

Como tenía el presentimiento de que la noche iba a ser especial y algo intensa me aseguré de estar lo más arrebatadoramente natural y sexy como me lo permitiera mi carácter, y con eso en la cabeza salí de casa casi contoneandome.

Hacía tiempo que no sacaba de paseo a mi lado salvaje. Sentía como la fiera dentro de mí gruñía por la tardanza y aumentaba mi estado de excitación. Era como si quisiera comerme el mundo de un bocado y a todas las personas dentro de él.

Me sentía tan segura de mí misma que juraría que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso volar blandiendo una guadaña dorada.

Caminé sin prisa y sin rumbo, deteniéndome frente a los cristales de los portales o escaparates para observarme con vanidad y orgullo. La modestia hacía tiempo que desapareció de mi vida, y el hueco que había dejado fue fácilmente llenado con ego y desinterés hacia todo.

Una actitud despreocupada, desprovista de sentimiento y llena de cinismo que solo era salvaba por mi habitual habilidad para hacer cualquier cosa a la perfección y sin dificultad.

Mis pies me dirigían con decisión hacia algún lugar, y tanta fue su determinación que acabé en un bar nocturno que ni conocía.

Las luces anaranjadas y tenues, el suelo pegajoso de bebidas vertidas, las mesas repletas, el barullo. Todo ello hizo que mis pupilas se dilataran con conformidad.

A pesar de la hora el lugar estaba lleno y el griterío era inusitadamente intenso al fondo del bar.

En el aire se percibía el humo del tabaco que impregnaba ropas y maderas. Fabuloso, pensé. Me sentía extrañamente completa.

- ¿Qué te pongo, hermosa?- Preguntó una persona tras la barra mientras se acercaba guiñándome un ojo. Era una mujer para nada desdeñable, de media melena castaña con algunas cintas rojas y amarillas atadas al pelo y con una sonrisa encantadora y a la vez juguetona que si no enamoraba a primera vista estaba cerca de hacerlo.

- Un tercio, encanto.- Sonreí con desparpajo. Y la Jefa, porque así la llamé yo, sonrió de vuelta.

- Oído.- Contestó dándome la fría cerveza destapada.- ¿Qué te trae por estos lares preciosa? ¿Te has perdido?- Se inclinó hacía mí con diversión y pude ver con claridad lo profundos que eran sus ojos azules. Su rostro estaba adornado con un brillo pícaro que no hacía más que aumentar mi creciente excitación.

Enarqué una ceja mientras daba cuenta de la botella en un trago prolongado a la vez que la miraba con interés mal disimulado. Unas pequeñas gotas del amarillento líquido resbalaron por la comisura de mis labios y se escurrieron por la barbilla hasta deslizarse tentadoramente por mi cuello en un recorrido sinuoso. Recorrido que la Jefa no pasó desapercibido y siguió con suma atención.

- Si me he perdido espero que nadie me encuentre aun.- Sonreí.- ¿Puedo?- Pregunté sacando un cigarro del paquete. Asintió no sin cierta mirada reprobatoria.

- ¿No eres demasiado joven como para fumar?- Regañó con una mano en la cadera y una ceja levantada.

- ¿No eres demasiado atractiva como para sólo hablar?- Contesté mientras la nicotina entraba en mi cuerpo y el humo era expulsado con lentitud.

Levantó ambas cejas con un gesto de sorpresa a la vez que se dibujaba una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa en su boca.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que aproveché para dar otra calada, un poco más profunda que la anterior.

- ¿Quién está jugando al billar?- Hablé de nuevo.

- Mi socia.

- Oh~. Ya veo...- Sonreí complacida.- ¿A cuánto están las apuestas?-Inquirí con interés.

- Eso depende, pero básicamente sólo hay una regla.- Me miró con reto.- Si la ganas invita la casa, claro, eso si puedes.- El brillo desafiante aun resplandecía.

No pude más que sonreír lobunamente. Apagué el consumido cigarrillo y me levanté no sin antes dirigirle unas últimas palabras.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, guapa?- Me relamí descaradamente.

- Hayate. Hayate Yagami.

- En ese caso, Hayate.- Me acerqué a su oído pronunciando su nombre con lujuria.- La cerveza de antes y el tequila con limón de ahora corren a vuestra cuenta.- Susurré mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar como jadeó con el contacto mientras me iba alejando, torturándola despacio.

- ¿Tu nombre?- Preguntó con determinación mientras me daba la bebida. La guapa camarera me miraba como un felino hambriento.

- Fate. Fate Testarossa

- Fate...- Susurró con cuidado. Me dieron escalofríos sólo de ver lo bien que sonaba mi nombre.- ...Procura no perder todo tu dinero con ella, es capaz de quitarte hasta la ropa.- Dijo mirándome con intensidad.

- Dudo mucho que esta noche sea yo quien pierda la ropa primero.- Dije.

Levanté la cabeza con escepticismo y orgullo, y con las pupilas encharcadas de deseo y la copa en la mano, me dirigí al billar.

Me hundí entre el gentío hasta llegar a la primera fila y allí me encontré con una grata sorpresa. Un hombre con sombrero vaquero y bastante mayor se movía inquieto bajo la mirada de su atractiva rival.

La mujer del billar, de la misma edad que la Jefa, aparentemente, observaba con despiadada diversión los movimientos del hombre que la había retado. Sus ojos azules brillaban casi con tiranía. El cabello cobrizo, largo y suelto, enfatizaba la sensación de estar en el mismísimo infierno a pesar de que el blanco de su estrecho vaquero le diera cierta aura angelical. Y la corta y ajustada camiseta no ayudaban al pobre hombre a concentrarse debidamente. Ni a él ni a nadie.

Entre temblor y temblor el hombre golpeó la bola blanca con rapidez y sin cuidado, lo que provocó que el tiro se convirtiera en una pifia y que no llegara a su destino. Agachó la cabeza con frustración y desespero mientras a su lado, la mujer tomaba posición. Y qué posición.

La mano derecha sobre la tela azulada de la mesa, sujetando con firmeza el delgado extremo del taco. Y siguiendo la línea de su brazo pasando por su llamativo escote, estancándonos en su cara con un gesto serio casi fiero, llegábamos a sus ojos. Unos ojos azules más claros que los de la Jefa, no sé si por la iluminación o por el brillo de determinación que los teñía. Tan azules como el despejado cielo veraniego en una de esas tardes brillantes y calurosas.

Inclinada como estaba sobre la mesa, algunas hebras de su rojizo pelo caían descuidadas contrastando elegantemente con su piel, siendo presas de la gravedad.

La mano izquierda terminaba el cuadro que observaba con fascinación, cerca de la voluptuosa cadera, sujetando el extremo final del palo con delicadeza, deslizándolo de hacia delante y hacia atrás, amagando, calculando.

La gente estaba más atenta a ella que al lanzamiento, y aunque fuera así, después de un golpe certero, todo el mundo vio como la bola negra entraba limpiamente en la tronera dándole la victoria a la hermosa mujer que sonreía triunfante mientras recogía el dinero apostado.

Los vítores y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, al igual que las palabras de aliento y palmadas dirigidas al perdedor que, avergonzado, cubría su rostro con el sombrero.

- ¿Alguien más se cree suficientemente bueno como para jugar contra mí?- Dijo la mujer.

Los murmullos inquietos surgieron y las miradas fueron retiradas con inseguridad cuando aquella chica les observaba. Al parecer nadie se atrevía.

- Yo misma.- Me adelanté entre los presentes y me situé bajo la luz. Quizá no se esperaba que otra persona la retara porque me miró con sorpresa y posteriormente entrecerró los ojos, analizándome. La sonrisa que fue apareciendo en su rostro me hizo entender que estaba más que conforme.

- ¡Que comiencen las apuestas, entonces!- Gritó, y con ella el resto de los presentes.- Dime, ¿cómo se llama la bella dama de llamativos ojos rojos a la que voy a derrotar?- Preguntó.

- Fate.- Dije con desinterés.- ¿Y cómo se llama la mujer que cree que puede derrotarme?- Devolví la cuestión.

- Nanoha.- Respondió acompañada de una pequeña y curiosa risa.

Como era de esperar, nadie apostaba por mí salvo uno o dos que o estaban muy borrachos o de verdad tenían fe en mi. No importaba. Iba a ganar de todas formas.

Esa noche me iría con más dinero en el bolsillo.

Después de quitarme la chaqueta y encender otro cigarro, me tomé mi tiempo en elegir taco. No es que tuviera una preferencia exacta pero me tenía que asegurar. Tanto la Reina de la mesa como el público me miraban entre curiosos y divertidos. Seguro que pensaban que era una ingenua por creer que tal o cual taco era mejor.

Pero era la verdad. Cogí unos cuantos y probé varias poses con ellos hasta que encontré el que me pareció más adecuado en altura y peso.

Como era la invitada, después de haber colocado adecuadamente las bolas sobre la mesa, me tocaba sacar. Nunca solía meter alguna bola en el primer tiro, y menos si estaba sacando, y cómo no, esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Me puse el cigarro en los labios y nada más lanzar el taco hacia delante, el seco sonido de las bolas al chocar entre sí marcó el inicio de la partida. Ninguna bola entró.

Con tranquilidad me levanté y me aparté dejando hueco mientras daba otra calada y me bebía al vaso de un tirón.

- Lástima.- Dijo.- Pensaba que lo harías mejor.- Y sin más golpeó la bola blanca colando la primera en la tronera.

Ella era medias y yo enteras.

Metió cinco bolas de una tacada y la sexta la dejó colocada estratégicamente. Me estaba vacilando descaradamente, lo tenía claro. Casi gruñí de molestia. ¿Tan inepta parecía? La última bola la había fallado a propósito. Di otra calada y me acerqué al que llevaba las apuestas.

- Eh, viejo. Apunta cien por mí, esto está tirado.- Le dije dándole el dinero. La tal Nanoha frunció el ceño ofendida. Claro que la estaba ofendiendo, y encima delante de más gente. Seguro que se estaba enfadando. Me reí internamente, era demasiado fácil.

- Sí que estás confiada. Y eso que vas perdiendo por cinco.- Vaya que si estaba mosqueada.- Viejo, apúntame otros cien a mí.- Dijo.

Todo el mundo guardaba silencio mientras observaba, incluso la Jefa se había acercado a curiosear y miraba con interés.

- Entonces yo apuesto dos cientos por la rubia.- Dijo la misma. Todo el mundo la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, yo incluida.

- ¡Hayate!- Gritó la cobriza, obviamente no se esperaba esa traición.

- Perdón Nanoha, pero había que hacer las cosas interesantes.- Sonrió con fingida inocencia.

A partir de ahí todo el mundo empezó a hacer apuestas arriesgadas. El griterío se calló un poco cuando me moví hacia mi rival, y me di cuenta de que era algo más baja que yo.

- Dime.- Llamé su atención.- ¿Alguna vez has perdido?

- Jamás.- Me fulminó con la mirada como si hubiera soltado una barbaridad.

- Ya veo...- Dije mientras me dirigía de nuevo hacia la mesa y tomaba posición.- ¿Sabes? No deberías haber fallado a posta ese último tiro.- Comenté mirándola de reojo.

Y después de eso realicé mi movimiento. La primera bola dentro del agujero marcó la cuenta atrás de la partida. Con destreza y seguridad fui girando en torno a la mesa eligiendo el siguiente movimiento sin dudar un instante. Las bolas iban entrando una a una con velocidad en los huecos designados por mi.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro,...

Cambiaba de posición seguidamente, utilizaba ambas manos o me tumbaba en la mesa para acomodarme, y las bolas seguían entrando en los huecos.

..., cinco, seis, siete,...

Cuando me levanté y me separé de la mesa, mi cigarro se había consumido del todo y los hielos de mi vacía bebida apenas se habían derretido. Sin prisa encendí otro cigarro dejando apoyado el palo sobre la pared.

..., ocho.

Todas mis bolas descansaban en las troneras.

Sólo se oían respiraciones acompañando a la música que sonaba por los altavoces. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que el lugar estaba cerrado ante la falta de ruido.

- Viejo.- Rompí el silencio.- Dame mi parte.

El hombrecillo parpadeó confuso pero hizo lo que le dije. Cuando se empezó a mover, a su vez, el resto de personas empezaron a reaccionar y a hablar.

_'' Ha perdido...'' _

_'' El Demonio Blanco ha sido derrotado ''_

_'' Es la primera vez...''_

_'' No lo puedo creer...''_

Mientras contaba el dinero ganado y sujetaba el cigarro con los labios obligándome a cerrar un ojo para evitar el humo, estallaron los vítores y gritos de sorpresa. Nadie se esperaba que venciera a la leyenda del bar. Gracias a eso los que habían apostado por mí se habían llevado una buena tajada.

Cuando la confusión desapareció del todo algunos de los espectadores se acercaron a felicitarme o a cotillear y hacer preguntas. Mientras, la Jefa se acercaba a Nanoha.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó.

- ¿Tú sabías que iba a perder?

- Para nada, como te dije, sólo quería hacer las cosas más interesantes. Yo también estoy sorprendida.- Dijo.- Ha sido algo... intenso.- Terminó.

- Intenso y breve.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Su forma de golpear y su postura, el dominio sobre ambas manos... Todo ha sido...

- ¿Increíble? ¿Inesperado? ¿Emocionante? ¿Sorprendente?- Intervine en la conversación.

Las dos mujeres se giraron hacia mi con rapidez.

- Perdonad.- Me disculpé.- No quise inmiscuirme es sólo que no me gusta que hablen de mí sin estar presente, además quería darte esto.- Sostuve el billete de cien hacia Nanoha.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Era una apuesta y he perdido, el dinero es tuyo.- Dijo solemne.

- Como quieras.- Me encogí de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la barra. Todo el público se había diseminado por el lugar y en la mesa de billar había sólo un par de personas.- Oye Hayate, ponme otra copa ¿quieres?

- Claro.

Tanto la Jefa como la Socia me habían seguido a la barra y mientras que Hayate se metía dentro, Nanoha optó por sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué fallaste el saque a propósito?- Me preguntó Nanoha mientras bebía.

- No fue a posta, soy mala con los saques.- Me excusé.- Por otro lado, lo tuyo sí que lo fue.

- Tsk, quería ver de lo que eras capaz, sólo era un juego.- Respondió apartando la mirada hacia un lado al saberse atrapada.

- Un juego por el que pides explicaciones.- Habló la Jefa, quien había seguido la conversación de cerca.- Por cierto, eres sorprendente Fate. Ganar así a Nanoha... Me pregunto que otros talentos tienes ocultos.- Dijo con sugerencia.

La frase me hizo sonreír inconscientemente, no era la primera vez que me lo decían y yo tampoco lo consideraba un talento.

- Quién sabe... Resulta que soy hábil con las manos.- Di otro trago. Y de reojo vi como se miraban y sonreían misteriosamente.

El tequila iba haciendo efecto poco a poco, después de todo, beberlo de un golpe y repetir no es saludable para nadie. Como consecuencia, me costaba disimular las miradas que les dirigía y es que no podía evitarlo. Ambas eran tan... atrayentes. Tampoco sabía qué hora era y a juzgar por la cantidad de clientes que quedaban debían haber pasado un par de horas desde que salí de casa.

- Habrá que descubrirlo, ¿no?- Esta vez habló Nanoha con una mirada intensa y para nada sutil. Asentí siendo consciente de el tono.

- Antes de nada, ¿por qué te llaman _Demonio Blanco_?- Pregunté curiosa.

Hayate se carcajeó un poco mientras que Nanoha rodaba los ojos hastiada.

- Es una historia larga.- Siguió riéndose la castaña.

- Esta bien, entonces otra pregunta. Nanoha, ¿qué es eso de que además de dejar sin dinero a tus contrincantes les quitas la ropa?- Me reí levemente, imaginaba la escena y el contexto pero quería confirmarlo.

- ¿¡Hayate!? ¿Qué le has dicho de mí? ¡Se va a pensar que soy una acosadora!- Gritó sonrojada. Al parecer sí era verdad.

La castaña seguía riéndose sin parar, ahora con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos y Nanoha tenía una mueca de molestia. Cuando se detuvo un poco, habló.

- Sólo les quita la ropa a chicas guapas contra las que gana y que de algún modo la buscan.- Añadió sonriente.

- ¿Incluida tú?- Volví a inquirir con una cara casi inocente.

Ahora fue el turno de Nanoha para reír y el de Hayate para ofenderse.

- ¡Oye!- Chilló.- En mi caso soy yo quien le quita la ropa a ella.- Respondió sin tapujos.

Yo me atraganté con la bebida y la cara de Nanoha enrojeció inesperadamente.

- Vaya pervertidas...- Susurré terminándome la bebida.

- Pero lo de hoy es nuevo.- Continuó.- Hasta ahora Nanoha nunca había perdido, ¿debería desnudarse?- Preguntó como si fuera una gran decisión. Ambas alzamos las cejas.

Pero algo no cuadraba.

- Bueno, puesto que sois socias, si una pierde la otra también, así que según tu planteamiento creo que deberíais desnudaros las dos.- Pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

No recuerdo qué más pasó aquella noche.

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, una habitación que no era la mía llena de ropa tirada por todos lados, papeles en el suelo y trastes y botellas.

El caos del lugar aumentó mi confusión. La cabeza me daba vueltas, notaba los músculos tirantes y pesados, y la piel pegajosa. Por lo demás me sentía extrañamente tranquila y cómoda.

_''¿Cómoda?'' _

Ya despierta fui más consciente del entorno y sí, estaba cómoda de alguna forma pero sentía un peso extraño en el costado. No quería abrir los ojos pues aun no enfocaba bien y la cabeza seguía girando.

Con los ojos cerrados y semejante resaca, mis oídos captaban cualquier cosa. Y lo que capté fue una respiración que no era la mía. Concretamente dos.

Por impulso me levanté de golpe, incorporándome en la cama y, omitiendo el intenso mareo y las náuseas, miré.

Nanoha y Hayate. Hayate y Nanoha.

Desnudas.

Yo en el centro. También estaba desnuda.

Parpadeé varias veces con incredulidad y sin querer procesar aun la información me encogí de hombros y me volví a dormir. Después tendría tiempo de escandalizarme o de repetir experiencia.

* * *

**Algunos años después...**

- Así nos conocimos, así me enamoré de ellas, y ellas de mi.

- Fate, ¿de verdad conociste a Nanoha y a Hayate así?

- Claro.- Sonreí.

- ...

Se oyó un ruido seco.

- ¿Chrono? ¡Ey, despierta! ¡Mamá, Chrono se ha desmayado!

- Déjale, ya se le pasará, ahora vamos a comprar ropa para mis adorables nietas. Vivio, Lutecia y Caro deben vestir como unas princesas.

* * *

**Si es que Fate las vuelve locas a todas, pobre Chrono, el mito de su hermana siendo una buena chica se le ha caído. Jajajaja **


End file.
